Daddy
by Jennifer Hyacinth
Summary: A girl is abused horribly by her father. Can she let go of her past and love again?
1. Prologue

**Daddy**

****

A/N: OK, this story is a complete work of fiction. I own none of the wrestlers (even though I wish some of them were LOL). So don't sue me. All you'll get is a ghetto computer and a cat that's constantly in heat. Please read and review!

****

****

**Prologue**

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed as he hit her across the face again. She fell to the floor from the force of the blow. She put one hand up to her cheek and put the other up to protect herself from another blow. But it was to no prevail. He grabbed the arm in front of her face and pulled her up with it. She whimpered from the pain. 

"What are you whining about? I haven't done anything to you…yet! Now stand up! NOW!" he yelled at her. She stood up but refused to look him in the eye. She knew that would just make him even madder than he already was. He once again hit her across the face. But this time she refused to be knocked down. 

"Oh, you're a strong one now are you? Huh? Well, let's see how strong you are after this!" He punched her in the jaw and she felt it snap. She tried to scream out, but with her jaw being broken she didn't want to move it. He continued hitting her, in the stomach, and arms. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  She kicked him in between the legs and then ran for the door holding her jaw. She reached the car keys that hung next to the door. As she yanked open the door, she heard him scream; "You little bitch! You'll never get away with this! I'll find you and kill you, you little slut!" She ran out the house, and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the car and jumped in. she had never driven a car except for a few times with him. But she'd have to do her best now. She started the car, and adjusted the rearview mirror. _Just like he taught me too_, she thought_. Oh yeah, don't forget to put on your seatbelt honey_, just like he had told her so many times. She backed out of the driveway of her house right as he came running out. She screamed and pushed her foot down on the pedal as far as it would go. She then put the car in Drive right as he was at her window. He tried to open the door but she had already locked it. She drove off as fast as she could leaving him behind her screaming and waving his arms. She drove to the nearest hospital as fast as she could which happened to be Cedar Sinai Hospital. She knew the way since she had been there so many times. She pulled up to the front of the hospital and parked. It was a red zone, but she didn't care. She grabbed the keys, opened the door, and hopped out. She ran into the hospital to the front desk holding her jaw. As soon as the receptionist saw her black eye, her holding her jaw and the tears streaming down her face the receptionist jumped up. 

"Oh honey what happened? Who did this to you?" She asked. All the girl could do was shake her head as she cried harder. "Margie, take over the desk for me OK?" The other woman at the desk nodded. "Miss, I'm Mrs. Silva, but you can call me Lauren. I'm going to take you to the emergency room to get you looked at OK?" the girl nodded. "OK, this way then." Lauren led the girl down the hall and through a set of double doors. She turned right into am empty room. She sat the girl onto the bed. "I'll be right back." Lauren then left the room. The girl looked around the room and tried to control her sob's because they were making her jaw hurt more. Finally Lauren came back into the room. "Here's the doctor. Dr. Collazos, this is…oh I never got your name." The girl shook her head.

"Oh OK, I understand you don't want to give us your name. Well, can I at least see where you're hurt at?" Dr. Collazos asked her. The girl nodded. The doctor walked over to her and gently moved her hand from her face. He saw the swelling at her jaw, and the bruises on her face. He walked around to the back of her and lifted up the back of her shirt. He saw all the bumps, bruises, and welts all over her back. He went back around to face her. "OK, we're going to move you to an emergency room because your jaw is obviously broken. We want to get to it as soon as possible, so please just try to relax and lay down." He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. But she just pulled away. "No one here is going to hurt you. I promise you." With that, he walked out of the room.

 Here is a blanket honey, to keep you warm and to help you relax." Lauren said to her as she placed a blanket over the girl. "The doctor will be back in a minute OK hon? So just try to relax. No one will hurt you ever again…never again…" Lauren repeated as she stroked the girl's hair.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

****

"No! No! That's not what I said I wanted! I said TWO yards of the purple glitter fabric, and SIX yards of the black leather. Not the other way around! Can't you people do anything right? You'd better have someone come pick this stuff up and then have the RIGHT materials sent to me tomorrow morning at 6 AM sharp! Do you hear me? Goodbye!" Madison slammed the phone down and sighed. She was in the small store that her friend and she owned. She looked around and her eyes landed on the fabric lying on a table._ Why was nothing going right today? She had called in a simple order, and they messed it up. Maybe she should just order from a different company…_

"Geez Maddy, did you want to give that poor guy a heart attack?"  Madison heard a voice ask right behind her. She jumped, only to find her best friend, Alexis, standing there. Madison slapped Alexis playfully on the arm.

"Oh my God, you scared the hell out of me!" Madison said to her friend.

"Well? Answer my question!" Alexis responded smiling, anticipating her friend's answer.

"Argh…they just piss me off so much. They couldn't even get the simplest order right! Look what they sent me." Madison said, gesturing to the yards of fabric on the table. "They completely switched around the lengths of fabric I needed. I mean, come on! How hard could it be?" Madison sat down dejectedly at the table. Alexis moved some of the fabric over and sat down. She put her hand on Madison's shoulder.

"Girl, you really need to relax. You stress about this job too much. How about we close the store early and go home to get ready." Alexis suggested with a sly smirk on her face.

"Uh oh…I don't like that look. Get ready for what?" 

"To go out tonight of course! There's a new club that just opened down the street. It's called…um…it's called, Club One Nine or something like that. So you up for it?" Alexis asked, standing up.

"I don't know Alex…I have so much work to still do around here…" Madison said, trailing off as she looked around the room and then back to her friend. "But so do you, so if you're going to go out, I'll go to." She decided, grinning at her friend. They cleaned up quickly, grabbed their bags, and then locked up the store. They went through the back door, since their car was parked out there. Madison got into the driver side, and Alexis got into the other side. Before driving off, Madison put in their favorite CD, Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park. 

"Why does it feel like night today, something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today?" Madison sang to Alexis before peeling out of the parking lot on the way to their house. 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

"Alexis! Are you ready yet?" Madison yelled up the stairs as she stood at the bottom of them glancing at her watch. 

"Yeah, here I come!" Madison heard Alexis reply. She looked up and saw Alexis's outfit. She was wearing a tight midnight blue miniskirt, with a bell sleeved, V-neck black top. She had on black high heeled strappy shoes. Her dark blonde hair was all curled and piled on top of her head.

"Good lord, woman! Do you want some attention tonight or what?" Madison asked her with a smile on her face.

"Well, obviously I want more attention than you." Alexis said, turning her green eyes upon Madison's outfit. Madison looked at her clothes self-consciously. She looked back up at Alexis with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Madison questioned. Alexis sighed.

"The better question would be what's right about your clothes. Let's go," Alexis said, grabbing Madison's hand and dragging her up the stairs. "We're going to get you into some _real party clothes._

****

"No! No way in hell am I wearing that! I'll look like a whore!" Madison yelled, moving away from her friend who was advancing on her with an extremely short, red, minidress.

"Come on Maddy! It'll look great with your auburn hair!" Alexis said, laughing.

"No WAY!" Madison said as she knocked the dress out of Alexis's hand and onto the floor. Alexis just laughed.

"That's OK, I didn't really like that dress anyway. Here's something I know you'll love." Alexis turned around and reached into her closet. She rummaged through it and then found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed. She turned around with a triumphant look on her face and handed Madison the clothes. Madison took the clothes from her and looked at them. She had to admit to herself that it looked pretty good. Alexis had dug out a pair of black pants with light purple glitter dusted all over them, a light purple shirt that had been dyed to match the glitter and some knee high black leather boots.

"You made these pants didn't you?" Madison said suspiciously.

"Yeah…why?" Alexis said, with a somewhat knowing look on her face.

"Because you used the last of my glitter whore!" Madison exclaimed, half-joking.

"Well, I…umm…just get dressed, I'll be downstairs getting your stuff together." Alexis said hurriedly, going out the door and closing it behind her. Madison looked at the door and shook her head, chuckling to herself. _That girl, Madison thought, __can't live with her, can't live without her. Alexis took off what she had been wearing, which a pair of tight, khaki colored pants and a light blue scoop neck spaghetti strap shirt. She slipped those off, and then put on what Alexis had picked out for her.  After she finally got on the boots, Madison stood up from the bed, where she had been struggling to put on the boots. She opened the door and then walked into the bathroom to put on some make up. __I need more make up to go with this outfit! Once Madison was done with that, she went downstairs and saw Alexis sitting on the couch with their purses on either side of her. Madison cleared her throat to get Alexis to look at her. Alexis turned around to look at Madison._

"Maddy, girl, you look great! You're going to just leave your hair down right?" Alexis asked as she tilted her head to the side a little, as Madison knew she did when she was critiquing something. 

"Yup, I think it looks better down." Madison replied, running her hand absentmindedly over her natural curls. Alexis nodded her head in agreement. 

"Well, let's get going. There are lots of men waiting for us!" Alexis said with a smile as she stood up and handed Madison her purse. Alexis clicked off the TV and they walked out of the house with Madison locking the door behind them. They got into their car, and drove off to the club. Once they got there, they were amazed at the enormously long line.

"Omigod, we're going to take forever to get in!" Alexis said, with some disappointment. 

"Nah, we'll find our way in. Don't worry." Madison said with a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. They found a parking space in the parking lot of a restaurant next to the club. They walked around to the front and looked at the long line again.

"So what's your plan Einstein?" Alexis asked, looking at her friend. Madison just grabbed Alexis's hand and they walked toward the front of the line. 

"Where do they think they're going?" Alexis heard a girl say, with a catty tone. Alexis just gave her a death glare, and the girl shut her mouth. Madison went to the bouncer at the door, who looked about 350 lbs. and 6 feet tall. Madison just walked right up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Benny!  What's up?" Madison said, pulling away from the man.

"Nothing Mads, what are you doing here?" Benny asked, as he looked her up and down. Madison playfully slapped him on one of his huge arms.

"Benny! Stop looking at me like that!" Madison said laughing. "What do you think we're here for? We want to get into the club; do you think you could get us in?" Madison said, her tone turning softer. 

"Well, I don't know…some of these people have been waiting in line for over an hour…" Benny said as he rubbed his goatee.

"Benny! Come on! Who got your wife that beautiful wedding dress for $300 less than what she was going to pay, which I might add, let you have more money for your bachelor party?" Madison said, with a playful look in her eyes. "I know you appreciated those extra strippers you got didn't you Benny?"

"Ugh…I hate it when you blackmail me Mads! Well, I guess you and your friend can go ahead in. but no more favors after this!" Benny called after them as he opened the door to the club. Madison just gave him the thumbs up, and continued in with Alexis. 

"Hey Maddy! I didn't know you knew the bouncer here!" Alexis yelled over the loud music.

"Neither did I until we drove by and I glanced over at him. I figured it was him because his wife, Natasha, told me she made him get a new job at some 'trendy club here in town'. So I just hoped it was him because I really didn't want to wait in the cold!" Madison yelled back. They both laughed and walked over to the bar. They both ordered a pink cosmopolitan, their favorite drink. As they sipped their drinks, they scanned the crowd that night. Madison's eyes almost popped out of her head as her gaze fell onto a finely muscled man sitting by himself at a table. He had on leather pants which he looked poured into, and from what she could tell a black sleeveless shirt. His blond hair went a little past his shoulders, and he swung it around his face as he danced. Madison elbowed Alexis in excitement. 

"Alex! Look at that guy over there! He's hot!" Madison yelled. Alexis looked around and then rolled her eyes.

"Maddy, there are a million guys in here! Which one are you talking about?" Alexis asked her. Madison pointed at the blond in the corner.

"Him!" Alexis glanced over at the man, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes! I have to admit, that guy is definitely hot! He just sat down, so go talk to him!" Alexis replied giggling. 

"I'm feeling particularly bold tonight, watch this." Madison got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked over to the mystery man. She pulled out the empty chair next to him and sat down. He looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"What are you a fan? Do you want an autograph? Or do you want 'more than that'?" he asked Madison with an arrogant tone.

"Wha…excuse me? An autograph? Why in the hell would I want an autograph from you?" Madison asked, incredulously.

"Oh…I get it. You're going to try and play dumb now aren't you? Well, I'm not in the mood for a ring rat right now, but I bet you can find another guy to screw." The man said to her nastily.

"What the hell is your problem? Ring rat? What the fuck is that? And who says I want to screw you? You know what? You're a major asshole UGH!" Madison said disgustedly as she walked away. She went back over to Alexis with a scowl on her face. She slammed her drink down and ordered a shot of vodka. Alexis just looked at her friend.

"May I ask what the hell happened over there? I didn't hear what you two said, but I can tell it wasn't good." Alexis set her drink down also.

"Alex, that guy over there," she said, pointing over to him, "is a pompous asshole. I don't know what got into him! I didn't even get the chance to say hello when he started berating me and ranting about an autograph or something! And then he called me a goddamned ring rat! What is that? And he also mentioned how I could find some other guy to screw not him.  I should've punched him in the face right then and there. UGH!" Madison turned around and grabbed her drink. She downed it in two gulps and then slammed it back down.

"Maddy! Slow down! You know you can't handle alcohol well!" Alexis exclaimed. 

"You know what I'm going to do?" Madison asked, obviously ignoring her friend's last comment. "I'm going to go back over there and give him a piece of my mind. Here, hold my drink." Madison stalked back over to the man and forcefully sat back down in the chair. Before he could even open his mouth, Madison started going.

"OK, I don't know who you think you are, but I DEFINITELY don't want to screw you! Or anyone else in here for that matter! Ring rat? Is that what you so gently called me? Well, I don't know exactly what that I, but I know that it's not good, so I'm offended. Maybe you think you're some hot shot just because you have gorgeous blond hair and you're sitting over here in the corner, BY YOURSELF may I add. But you're not. You may think that you're just God's gift to women, but trust me; you're not that either. The way that you act, and the attitude that you have, must be your attempt to make up for your peanut sized dick. So if you could please, just take your head OUT OF your ass, and apologize to me NOW." Madison took a deep breath and waited. They just stared at each other for a minute, until suddenly the man started laughing. "What? What is so funny?" Madison asked him.

"You! You're so funny! No woman has ever talked to me like that! But then I've also never had any woman not know who I am. I'm Chris." He put his hand out and took her hand in his.

"And you're special…why?" Madison asked, still confused and a little pissed.

"You seriously don't know who I am? Oh this is great. Well, do you ever watch wrestling? Like WWE?" he asked her as he took a sip of his beer.

"No, I don't. I can't seem to find the sense in beating another man practically senseless just for the sake of some beer-swigging fans." Madison replied.

"Well, anyway, I'm in the WWE. I wrestle under the name of Chris Jericho. does it ring a bell?" he asked her. She pretended to think about it for a second.

"Nope, uh uh.  I see that you didn't get my previous statement. I…don't…watch…wrestling." Madison said, slowly as if she as talking to a young child.

"Yeah, I get it. Well, that's the reason why I was so rude to you before." Chris explained to her.

"Oh, I get it! You're rude to me because you're a famous wrestler? Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Good logic there buddy." She said sarcastically. It just made Chris laugh even more. 

"Well, not that's not just it. Because I AM a famous wrestler, I have women coming up to me all the time wanting to have sex with me because of whom I am. And it gets really annoying, so I guess I kind of put up a defense whenever a woman comes up to me in public. Sorry." Chris said, sounding genuinely apologetic. Madison just sat there for a minute, looking at him.

"I don't know…how do I know this isn't just your excuse for being an ass?" Madison asked, half joking. She then laughed a little. Chris laughed along with her.

"So is all forgiven? Truce?" Chris asked her.

"Sure, you said things to me and I said even worse things to you. So I guess it's forgiven." Madison agreed.

"OK, so now that you know my name, I think it's only fair for you to tell me yours." Chris said to her, smiling.

"Madison." She said, shaking his hand.

"Madison huh? I like that name." Chris said grinning.

"Well, I came here to party with my friend, and I'm not doing that by just sitting here. So either find a guy for my friend, or don't. But either way, I'm going back over to the bar." Madison got up and walked back over to the bar to Alexis with a smug grin on her face.

*Please read this and review it! If no one reviews, I'll get the hint that it sucks! L*


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been so busy with turning 18 (woooooooo!!!!) and I just got a car today! Review please!_

****

**Chapter 2**

****

When Madison got back over to her best friend, she noticed Stacy was almost choking with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Madison asked her. Stacy shook her head and tried to get a breath.

"I was watching you over there," she finally said, "and he went from haughty, to completely torn down, and now he's staring over hear with his mouth wide open. This is priceless!" Stacy finally managed to say without laughing. Stacy glanced over to Chris, and as soon as she noticed to look on his face, she started laughing too. 

"Well, I gave him a piece of my mind and then told him I came here to party with you. So I told him if he could find a guy for you, we could all party together. If not, forget it." Madison explained to her friend. As soon as she said that, a shadow fell over the two women. They looked up to see Chris standing there with an attractive brunette man about the same size and build. "Yes?" Stacy asked the two of them.

"You said I needed to find a guy, and here he is. Randy Orton, meet Madison and…I didn't get your name." Chris said looking at Stacy. Stacy reached out and took Randy's into hers.

"I'm Stacy, but my friends call me Stace." Stacy said to Randy. He brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it gently which made Stacy giggle.

"Nice to meet you Stacy." Randy said, not letting go of her hand. "Want to dance?"

"Sure! Be right back Madison." Stacy said setting her drink down and allowing herself to be led by Randy.

"I guess they're hitting it off. Good job Chris." Madison said with a smile.

"You told me to find a guy for your friend and I did. So, now that I did, want to dance?" Chris asked her holding out his hand. Madison thought about it for a minute, and then smiled, took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor. After about 5 songs straight, Chris started to get pooped out. He led Madison by the hand back to a booth in the corner of the club.

"How can you still be fine after so much dancing? I feel like I'm going pass out!" Chris said putting his head on Madison's shoulder.

"Aw, poor baby. The big bad wrestler can't handle 20 minutes of dancing?" Madison said in mock sympathy. Chris lifted his head up and pouted. "Oh ok, did I hurt the baby's feelings?" Madison added, laughing. Chris just put his head back down, which prompted Madison to laugh even more. Right then Stacy and Randy came off the dance floor to sit down. Stacy sat next to Madison, and Randy sat next to her and put his arm around her. 

"What's wrong with Chris?" Stacy asked, looking at Chris, who still had his head down.

"Oh nothing, he's all tired from dancing and he's upset cause I'm teasing him." Madison said with a smile. Randy and Stacy just laughed, which caused Chris to sulk even more. They ordered more drinks and talked for awhile longer until Madison said, "Anyway, we should get going. Stace and I have to be up early tomorrow since we didn't finish our work tonight, and it needs to get done." Madison said.

Chris turned to her and said, "Now? But you just got here like an hour ago."

"I know, I know. But if I don't get some sleep, I won't wake up in time to open the store, and if I'm not up, I know Stacy won't wake herself up." Madison said looking at her best friend, who looked back at her with a sheepish look.

"Yeah I will…oh who am I kidding, no I won't." Stacy said in reply, laughing. 

"Well at least give us your number so we can call you tomorrow." Chris said despondently.

"Don't sound so sad Chris; it doesn't go well with your arrogant face." Madison joked, that set the whole group laughing again. Madison and Stacy gave Chris and Randy, respectively their numbers, and Madison gave Chris the store's number. "Just in case I can't find my cell phone." She said. So they all walked out of the club, and stood outside of it, about to go their separate ways. Chris and Madison hugged, while Stacy and Randy gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll call you tomorrow." Chris said speaking for his self and Randy. The girls walked away and went to Madison's car. As they drove away they waved to the guys who were still watching them. Madison glanced over at here friend and saw her staring out the window with a smile on her face. 

"I can tell **someone had a lot of fun tonight." Madison said to her. Stacy just replied with an even bigger smile. Madison understood how she felt, for she felt a smile start to form on her face also.**

The next day at work was a slow one for the girls. They had just gone out to grab something for lunch and brought it back to the store to eat. As they were eating, the store's phone rang. Madison looked at her friend, while Stacy looked at Madison. Madison set down her fork and sighed. "I'll get it." She ran out to the cash register to the phone. "This is M&S Outfitters, how may I help you?"

"Um…is this Madison?" A male voice asked.

"Yes it is. Who's this?" Madison asked suspiciously. Sometimes those damn junior high kids got her number and prank called the store.

"Hey…it's Chris. Remember me? From…" He started to say, but Madison interrupted him.

"Oh, hey Chris! Of course I remember you! I don't get called a ring rat every night now do I?" Madison asked jokingly. She heard Chris laugh on the other end.

"No, I guess not. Well, how are you?"

"I'm good. Stace and I are just starting to eat lunch."

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Chris asked, embarrassed.

"Oh no Chris! It's a cordless phone, so I can eat and talk to you at the same time. It's awesome." Madison said giggling. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I could be in the bathroom right now for all you know." Chris replied laughing.

Madison groaned. "Aw, Chris. That's disgusting." She sat back at the table with Stacy and stuck a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Hey Madison, Randy wants to know how's Stace."

"Mmmffb" Madison replied.

"Huh?!?" Chris asked her puzzled.

Madison swallowed the food in her mouth and repeated, "Yeah she's right here. Does he want to talk to her?" at the mention of her name, Stacy looked up. Madison just smiled at her, so Stacy knew they were talking about Randy. She reached over and tried to grab the phone, but Madison moved away. "Hey Randy. I don't know why but I don't think Stacy wants to talk to you." Madison said as she was moving about the room trying to get out from Stacy's reach.

"She doesn't?" Randy asked sadly. _But she seemed to like me, _he said to himself. Then he heard someone yell in the background. 

"Give me the phone Madison! Don't tell him your fabricated stories! C'mon, give me the phone!" Stacy screamed as her friend kept running around the room from here, just one step ahead. Madison held the phone in one hand, and with her free hand, she reached down and picked up Stacy's hamburger. Stacy froze. "Don't you dare Madison Lee Duncan! Don't you dare." Madison smiled an evil grin and then took a huge bite. Stacy rushed her, grabbed the phone and the hamburger. "I hate you Madison." Stacy then heard a very faint voice calling her name. She looked down at the phone and remembered who was on the other line. She covered up the phone and whispered to Madison," I'll get you back Mads, oh, don't fret. I **will get you back." Madison just laughed at her friend, sat down and continued eating her food. "Umm…hey Randy."**

"Hey. Can I ask what in the hell was going on there?" Randy asked slightly amused.

"Eh…it's a long story. So how are you?" Stacy asked in a sweet voice. They continued small talk until Randy had to unpack and take a shower. "Chris, do you want to talk to Madison?" Stacy asked him, while looking at her friend with an evil smirk on her face. Madison just looked at Stacy in horror and thought to herself, _Please don't let Stacy embarrass me now. Not now. Madison was surprised when all Stacy did was hand her the phone. But Madison knew that Stacy's payback would be later. "Hello?" Madison said, still looking at her friend warily. Stacy didn't even acknowledge Madison; she just started straightening up with a smile on her face. _

"Hey, ummm…I was just wondering…well Randy and I are going to be around here for a few more days. And I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and grab something to eat. Maybe show me the sights." Chris said nervously. 

"Umm…yeah. Sure no problem, when did you want to go?" Madison asked him just nervously.

"Would today be good? Well, I mean…all Randy and I have to do is unpack and take showers."

Madison looked at her watch. "How about you guys meet us here at our store, and then we'll go from there?" Madison asked him.

"You own your own store?" Chris asked her, surprised. "But you two are so young!"

Madison just laughed; she'd heard that ever since she and Stacey had opened. "Yeah, well, we both had big dreams. Plus we're not that young, I'm 25 and Stace is 23, nerd. M&S stands for Madison and Stacey. Creative huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah, very." Chris said laughing along with her. "So just give me the directions, and we'll be over there at….what time?"

"Come around 5 or 5:30." Madison then gave him the directions and they said their goodbyes then hung up. Madison looked up at her friend who was looking back with an expectant look. "Yes Stace, they're coming over here tonight. Chris and Randy are going to be in town for a couple more days, and they wanted to go sightseeing." Madison almost fell over after Stacey ran over and hugged her happily. "Aren't you glad I told you to put on actual clothes, not your sweats?"

"Hell yeah I'm happy! Randy's so damn sexy!" Stacey giggled. The rest of the day went normal for the girls, even though they kept checking their own watches and the clock on the wall for the time. Madison and Stacey were talking about random things to make the time go by when a flash of blonde hair caught Madison's eye. She looked out of the door, and saw Chris and Randy across the way from their store, looking VERY confused. 

"Hey Stace, look who's finally here." Madison said pointing across from them at the guys. 

"They look sooooo confused. Should we call them?" Stacey asked, looking at her friend. As soon as they looked at each other, they thought the same thing. "Nah!" They said in unison. So for the next ten minutes, they watched Chris and Randy wander around looking for the store. After having enough fun at the expense of the guys, Madison finally walked out to the doorway and yelled out the guys names. Byt his time, they were on the floor below the girls. They looked up, and followed Madison's pointing to get to where the girls were. Once they got up there, Madison and Stacey burst out with laughter. 

"We've been watching you guys for the last ten minutes wander around." Stacey said. "Chris, you're excused cause you're blond, but what's your excuse Randy?" Stacey asked him, causing Madison and Stacey to laugh even harder. 

"Hey!" Chris said. "You're blond too, Stacey!"

"Yeah, but at least I can find my way around a shopping center that only has 2 floors!" Stacey replied, chuckling. Chris and Randy looked down, embarrassed, but their faces brightened when they both received a hug from each of the girls.

"Aw…it's OK Chris. I still like you even if you're a bit on the confused side." Madison said, with her arms around Chris's neck. Chris stuck out his bottom lip which caused Madison to emit a slight giggle which made her cover her mouth quickly. "Oops. I tried to stop laughing, I really did!"

"C'mon Mads, while the boys keep sulking, we can close up." So the guys just sat talking to each other, while the girls hurriedly closed the store. They shooed the guys out the store, turned on the alarm, then pulled down the gate to lock the store up. As they walked to the parking garage, Madison and Stacey discussed where they could take Chris and Randy to sightsee. 

"We could take them to Hollywood. Maybe to Guinness or Ripley's." Madison suggested.

"Oh! How could we forget Mads! Tonight is Halloween! Oh, we're definitely going to Hollywood tonight. They have the street blocked off; there'll be guys in drag, silly string everywhere. Oh yes, we are going!" Stacey said excitedly. Madison knew why they had forgotten. They were too smitten with the guys they had just met to even thing about anything else. Once they got into their separate cars, Madison signaled for the guys to follow her. Back at their house, as Madison walked up the stairs to the apartment the girls shared, she hoped that they had it looking decent. Madison couldn't remember she was so nervous. Luckily for her and Stacey, the apartment was actually cleaner than usual, since they had so much energy to burn the night before. 

"Ok, Chris, Randy, you guys are going to dressed up as women. Stace and I will dress you, and you WILL like it." Madison said to them with a huge grin on her face. 

"But…" Chris and Randy started to say, but they were interrupted by Stacey.

Stacey put on her best sad face and looked at Randy. "Please? It'll be so much fun! Pretty please?" 

Randy sighed, then looked and Chris and shrugged. "Ok, fine." Randy said in defeat. Stacey's face instantly brightened and she ran into her room to get clothes. Madison just shook her head at how Stacey already had Randy wrapped around her finger and walked into her bedroom to get clothes for Chris. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two hours, and much arguing, later standing in front of Stacey and Madison were two somewhat strange looking, yet slightly attractive women.

"Wow, Chris, I never noticed how feminine you looked!" Madison said jokingly to Chris as she brushed a strand of hair away from his glossed lips. He just stood there silently, his face reddening by the minute.

"Randy, if only you're hair was longer, then you'd look just as gorgeous as Chris in women's clothes!" Stacey told him.

"So I guess that's a good thing right?" Randy asked her, with a slight laugh. Chris turned and glared at Randy.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this so much Randy!" Chris said to him. It just made everyone but Chris laugh harder. "Hey…whatever." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What about you girls? What are you going to wear?" Chris asked them to pull the attention off of him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Madison said as she walked back into her room. She brought out matching pinstripe suits that she had made for herself and Stacey. The only differences between the two suits were that for Stacey the pinstripes were light blue, and for Madison they were a dark red.

"Omigod Mads! Those are gorgeous!" Stacey said, taking the suit Madison gave her. They both went into their respective bedrooms, and came back out amidst the wolf whistles from the guys. Stacey had added a black fedora to her outfit, while Madison had added a black and red newsboy cap. They both did a little twirl to show off their outfits.

"OK, if you guys are done ogling us, we can get going." Madison said sarcastically.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet…" Chris said, looking at Madison appreciatively. Madison just grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Randy stood up, put his arm around Stacey, kissed her forehead, and walked out after Madison and Chris.

"Whose car are we going to take?" Randy asked the group. They looked at the guy's rental car, a 2004 Toyota Corolla; then to Madison's car, a 1995 Pontiac Sunfire; then to Stacey's car, a 2000 VW Cabrio.

"Well, my car is too small." Stacey stated.

"My car's small too, so I doubt that Randy will fit back there. So let's take the Corolla." Madison decided. So they walked over to the car, Madison got into the driver's seat since she knew the way there, Chris got in next to her, and Randy and Stacey took the backseat. As Madison drove off to Hollywood, Chris turned on the stereo which just so happened to be playing Linkin Park. He left it there, knowing Madison liked them as he did too. Madison and Chris sang along to the song, until Madison looked into the rearview mirror at the two in the backseat. She saw them kissing like to high school teenagers, and she elbowed Chris. He stopped singing and then looked into the backseat as she pointed. They both giggled, which broke apart the kissing couple. When Stacey noticed the two extra pairs of eyes on her, she blushed under her hat and hid her face in Randy's chest. Which made Chris and Madison laugh any harder, and made Randy just shake his head. Once they got to Hollywood and found a parking space, they walked around a bit as a group until Madison wanted to go one way, and Randy wanted to go another. So Chris suggested they separate. As Chris and Madison were walking, they passed by LA Tattoo.

"Oh, I've always wanted to get a tattoo, but I've never had the time. C'mon let's go in Chris!" Madison said, dragging Chris into the tattoo parlor. As they were looking at the flash on the walls, a man came up to them.

"Hey, I'm Matt, did you have any questions?" He asked them.

"Oh! Ummm…yeah…I was wondering if I could get a tattoo." Madison managed to sputter out nervously.

"Oh sure. Did you want something on the walls, or custom?" Matt asked her. Madison reached into her purse and pulled out a picture she always carried with her. It was a fairy-type woman standing on a pedestal, but bound by a vine that wrapped around her body, including her wings, preventing her from flying away. Matt looked at it thoughtfully, and then asked Madison, "Is there significance behind this tattoo? If you don't mind me asking." Madison looked nervously a Chris and then back to matt. "It's OK; you don't have to tell me. This tattoo will cost you $150 and I'll take about an hour to an hour and a half because of all the details."

Madison's face brightened instantly, and said, "Great! Can you do it now?"

Matt glanced at his watch and smiled at the excited young woman. "Yeah, I have 2 hours before my next appointment. Let me go make a copy of this and get set up." He turned around and went into the back. Madison whipped out her cell phone and called Stacey.

"Stace! Get over here now! I'm at the LA Tattoo shop at the corner of where we separated. Why? Cause I'm getting my tat girl! So get you ass down her ASAP!" Madison snapped closed her phone and stuffed it back in her purse. She turned to Chris and said, "I'm so nervous! I've heard from some people that it hurts like hell, and from others that it doesn't. Chris, help me!" Chris wrapped his arms around the brunette and rubbed her back, comfortingly.

"Mads, it'll be OK. Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. I got a tattoo and it didn't hurt me that much." Chris said.

"But you're a big tough wrestler; I'm a little fashion designer! Maybe this was a bad idea." Madison said getting up and heading towards where Matt went. But Chris grabbed her hand, before she had a chance to walk off and pulled her down into his lap.

"Madison, look at me." Chris said. As soon as Madison's hazel eyes looked into Chris's blue ones, she felt the anxiety melt out of her. They were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stacey asked with a grin on her face. Madison and Chris jumped apart like school kids caught kissing by their parents.

"Uh…no. Chris was just trying to calm me down. I don't think this is such a good idea Stace. What if I do something stupid like pass out from the pain?" Madison said, as she felt the nervousness start to build up inside of her again. Luckily Matt came out right then, so Madison could no longer debate.

"Ready?" he asked her. She looked at her friends and they all nodded. So she turned to Matt and, like them, she nodded too. She walked into the back with him, wringing her hands in apprehension. Chris, Stacey, and Randy all sat out in the lobby, talking. 2 hours later, they looked up and saw Madison come out, just positively glowing and with a huge grin on her face.

"Let me see it! I wanna see it!" Stacey said excitedly. But Madison just shook her head.

"Nope, sorry, no can do Stace. I have to leave the bandage on for several hours. Maybe at the end of the night I'll show you. If we're still out and about." Madison said to her friend. Stacey's smile faded, but was not deterred.

"Well, since I'm your best friend, I get to see it before they do!" she said, pointing at Randy and Chris. Madison just laughed.

"OK, sure, Stace, well let's go you guys. The night is still young!" Madison said, taking Chris's hand into hers and walking out, she turned and waved at Matt as she walked out and yelled another thank you to him. They ended up staying in Hollywood until 12 and then went to the Burger King to grab something to eat. Madison got up to go to the restroom and motioned for Stacey to follow her.

"What's with women going to the bathroom together?" Chris asked them as they both got up.

"We may go into the restroom together, but at least we don't stand next to each other as we piss and steal glances at each other's equipment!" Stacey retorted. Madison and Stacey laughed and then high fived each other and walked off to the bathroom.

"What's this about? You want to gossip about the guys?" Stacey asked her friend mischievously.

"Nope, you said you wanted to see my tattoo first, so I decided to that enough time had passed." Madison took off her jacket and then lifted up the back of her shirt. Going from the base of her spine to the middle of her back was an almost exact replica of the picture Madison kept in her purse. At the last minute, Matt and Madison had decided to change the colors of the fairy from purple to black and pink, and they added a full moon in the background. Stacey gasped at the sheer size of the tattoo.

"Wow…that's beautiful Mads." Stacey said in awe. Stacey knew what Madison had gone through as a child and the tattoo had fit her perfectly.

"Finally getting the tattoo makes me feel…free." Madison said as she slipped her jacket back on.

"I know what you mean." Stacey replied, her expression suddenly turning hard. Madison shook her shoulder slightly and shook Stacey out of her trance.

"He's gone Stace. Don't think about him." Madison said to her softly. Stacey nodded silently. They hugged, smiled at each other, and then walked out of the restroom. Randy and Chris stopped talking when they saw the girls head towards them.

"About time!" Chris said as Madison sat back down next to him. She just stuck her tongue out at him in response. Chris leaned towards her and pretended to try to bite it. She laughed and leaned back.

"I got to see the new tattoo! And you two didn't! Haha!" Stacey said to the two guys.

"Stace, has anyone ever told you that you're 23 going on 12?" Chris said jokingly to her. All she did was frown and stick her tongue out at him. They went back to talking and eating until Stacey announced that she was tired. Madison agreed with her. So they all got up and piled tiredly into the car. Chris took over driving since Madison was too tired. As he was driving, he kept glancing at Madison as she drifted off to sleep and then he glanced back at Stacey and Randy also. Stacey was falling asleep on Randy's shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. Chris caught Randy's eye, and Randy just smiled at Chris then kissed Stacey on the top of her head. Soon enough, but too soon for the guys, they were back at Madison and Stacey's house. They gently woke the girl up and half walked and half carried the girls into the house. Once inside, the girls started to wake up a bit more.

"Ouch! Shit, this things stings." Madison muttered and she shifted on the couch from lying on her back to her stomach.

"Hey Mads, can we see it now?" Chris asked her, speaking for himself and Randy.

"Huh? Oh yeah…yeah…just um…jacket, shirt…damn sleepiness…" Madison mumbled as she tried to wake up and lift up the back of her shirt at the same time. She finally got her suit jacket off, and managed to untuck the back of her shirt and lift it up.

"Wow…that's pretty fucking awesome Madison. What's it mean?" Randy asked her. Madison mumbled something incoherently and pulled her shirt back down. Randy and Chris just laughed at Madison, never being around her while she was sleepy. Obviously, there was no point in trying to talk to her while she was in this state. The guys said their goodbyes and left quietly, locking the door for the girls. Madison and Stacey lay where they were for a while more until they both decided to get up and get into bed. Madison took off the bandage and gently washed her new body art then got into bed, carefully. Even though she was in slight pain from the tattoo, she went to bed with a smile on her face thinking about it.


End file.
